Goals
Goals Overview Goals are in-game tasks that usually grant rewards upon completion. Below is a list of goals and the list of conditions required to complete them. Standard Goals These are goals that will become available to each player once they reach the required minimum level and then remain so until achieved. |-| Standard goals= Time Sensitive Goals |-| Time-sensitive goals= Unlike Standard goals, these can only be achieved whilst available for a specific period. - Watch out for pop-ups! |-| Zodiac Goals= These goals, unlike most goals, can only be achieved during specific times. {| style="background-color: #aaa8e0; text-align: center; border-collapse:collapse;" border="1" cellpadding="6" ! style="background-color: #736fcb; text-align:center;"width:150px" |Goal ! style="background-color: #736fcb; text-align:center; "width:200px"|Tasks ! style="background-color: #736fcb; text-align:center;"width:150px" |Rewards |- |''Creative Comets (1)'' (Prerequisite level: 17) |Visit Community Members (3) (Skip: 9 ) |500 |- |''Creative Comets (2)'' (Prerequisite quest: Creative Comets (1)) |Hatch 1 Solar Simian (Skip: 50 ) (Breed Nature + Fire) |500 |- |''Creative Comets (3)'' (Prerequisite quest: Creative Comets (2)) |Feed your Solar Simian 50 times (Skip: 50 ) |3 |- |''Creative Comets (4)'' (Prerequisite quest: Creative Comets (3)) |Collect Twilight Twins (560) (Skip: 280 ) (Another Zodiac's presence seems to add more energy to the air...) |1 |- |''Charging Comet (1)'' (Prerequisite level: 17) |Start Breeding Any 2 Animals (Skip: 10 ) |3 |- |''Charging Comet (2)'' (Prerequisite quest: Charging Comet (1)) |Collect Cosmic Climbers (360) (Skip: 240 ) (These are tokens belonging to Aries!) |3 |- |''Charging Comet (3)'' (Prerequisite quest: Charging Comet (2)) |Hatch 1 Fallaby (Skip: 50 ) (Breed Nature + Fire) |3 |- |''Charging Comet (4)'' (Prerequisite quest: Charging Comet (3)) |Feed your Fallaby 50 times (Skip: 50 ) |1 |- |''Age of Aquarius (1)'' (Prerequisite level: 17) |Start Breeding Any 2 Animals (Skip: 10 ) |3 |- |''Age of Aquarius (2)'' (Prerequisite quest: Age of Aquarius (1)) |Collect Astral Vases (480) (Skip: 240 ) (Astral Vases may drop from harvesting!) |3 |- |''Age of Aquarius (3)'' (Prerequisite quest: Age of Aquarius (2)) |Hatch 1 Chilly Goat (Skip: 50 ) (Breed Water + Nature) |3 |- |''Age of Aquarius (4)'' (Prerequisite quest: Age of Aquarius (3)) |Feed your Chilly Goat 50 times (Skip: 50 ) |1 |- |''Steer of the Stars (1)'' (Prerequisite level: 17) |Harvest 5 Spell Melons (Skip: 40 ) |3 |- |''Steer of the Stars (2)'' (Prerequisite quest: Steer of the Stars (1)) |Hatch a Sea Lion (Skip: 50 ) (Breed Dark + Water) |30 |- |''Steer of the Stars (3)'' (Prerequisite quest: Steer of the Stars (2)) |Feed your Sea Lion 50 times (Skip: 50 ) (The more Zodiac animals appear, the more their energy radiates!) |30 |- |''Steer of the Stars (4)'' (Prerequisite quest: Steer of the Stars (3)) |Collect Strongest Stars from harvesting! (175) (Skip: 200 ) (Find when Harvesting crops!) |1 |- | rowspan="5" |''Best Friends Forever (5 Parts)'' (Prerequisite level: 17) |''Best Friends (1)'' Harvest 6 Spell Melons (Skip: 40 ) |25 |- |''Best Friends (2)'' (Prerequisite Quest: Best Friends (1)) TBD (Skip: ? ) |? |- |''Best Friends (3)'' (Prerequisite Quest: Best Friends (2)) TBD (Skip: ? ) |? |- |''Best Friends (4)'' (Prerequisite Quest: Best Friends (3)) TBD (Skip: ? ) |? |- |''Best Friends (5)'' (Prerequisite Quest: Best Friends (4)) TBD (Skip: ? ) |? |-| Birthstone Goals= These goals, unlike most goals, can only be achieved during specific times. {| style="background-color: #aaa8e0; text-align: center; border-collapse:collapse;" border="1" cellpadding="6" ! style="background-color: #736fcb; text-align:center;"width:150px" |Goal ! style="background-color: #736fcb; text-align:center; "width:200px"|Tasks ! style="background-color: #736fcb; text-align:center;"width:150px" |Rewards |- |''The Purple Pony Pt.1'' (Prerequisite level: 10) |Harvest 6 Spell Melons (Skip: 30 ) (Harvest from your farm!) |500 |- |''The Purple Pony Pt.2'' (Prerequisite quest: The Purple Pony Pt.1) |Start Breeding with a Rock Rhino (Skip: 25 ) (Visit the breeding den) Collect 12 Amethyst Stones (Skip: 16 ) (Collect Amethyst Stones from breeding) |500 |- |''The Purple Pony Pt.3'' (Prerequisite quest: The Purple Pony Pt.2) |Hatch a Dream Bat (Skip: 50 ) (Breed Dark + Earth) Feed your Dream Bat 50 Times (Skip: 112 ) (Feed Dream Bats) |500 |- |''The Purple Pony Pt.4'' (Prerequisite quest: The Purple Pony Pt.3) |Plant 6 Mana Bananas (Skip: 12 ) Collect 200 Amethyst Stones (Skip: 260 ) (Collect Amethyst Stones from Harvesting) |1 Notes *Goals marked with an * asterix symbol are not available to all players for unknown reasons. Category:Gameplay